


Between the Lines

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Canon Compliant, During Canon, F/M, Hogwarts Mystery Spoilers, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), POV Nymphadora Tonks
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Quando Cornelius Fudge não levou a sério o retorno de Voldemort, o maior bruxo das trevas desde Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore decidiu ressuscitar a Ordem da Fênix, uma organização criada durante a Primeira Guerra Bruxa para combater as forças do mal. E entre as linhas escritas pelo destino, as vidas de Remus Lupin e Nymphadora Tonks se entrelaçaram.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks





	1. 1995 - I

_**DESFECHO DO TORNEIO TRIBRUXO** _

_O Torneio Tribruxo deu-se fim ontem com a vitória de Hogwarts. Harry Potter foi o vencedor._

— Só isso?

Tonks jogou a edição do Profeta Diário em cima da mesa ao lado da cafeteira. Café podia até ser uma bebida trouxa, mas era mais fácil de conseguir e menos prejudicial à saúde do que qualquer poção para manter-se acordado.

— Rita Skeeter fez coberturas enormes sobre o Torneio Tribruxo e agora eles só mandam uma nota? — ela perguntou.

Kingsley apenas deu de ombros, tomando um gole da sua caneca, esquentada pela sua varinha.

O Quartel General dos Aurores não era nada como ela tinha pensado quando estava em Hogwarts. Na sua imaginação, eles passariam mais tempo caçando bruxos das trevas do que de fato preenchendo papeladas e resolvendo coisas tão cotidianas.

Eles não tiveram muitos bruxos das trevas para caçar desde a derrota de Voldemort em 81. Isso se não fosse contar a sua experiência em Hogwarts com Madame Rakepick.

— Não é assim que o Profeta Diário trabalha — disse Tonks.

Kingsley suspirou, vendo que ela não deixaria o tema de lado, como ela nunca fazia, e pôs a sua caneca de lado.

— O filho de Amos Diggory morreu — ele contou — As pessoas não têm falado de outra coisa nos corredores.

As notícias se espalhavam rápido.

— Desculpe-me se depois dos artigos sobre Hagrid e Harry Potter eu não consigo acreditar que Rita Skeeter tenha sensibilidade — ela retrucou com uma careta.

Ela gostava do meio gigante. Passou muitas tardes indo até a cabana do guarda caças junto com Charlie. Eles tinham aprendido a esquentar os biscoitos dele na lareira de forma que se tornassem comestíveis por bruxos, e eles não eram tão ruins. Com certeza eram melhores que os dela, que sempre derrubava a fornada no fogo ou os esquecia até queimarem.

— Além do mais, eles não puseram nem uma nota sobre ele — voltou a pegar o exemplar do dia para procurar por mais informações em outras páginas.

Nada. Nem na seção de obituários.

Céus, ela odiava os jornais bruxos. Por que precisavam pôr as informações nas laterais, fazendo com que tivesse que girar o jornal para poder ler? E aquela fonte horrorosa que não dava para entender nada? Os jornais trouxas eram tão mais fáceis de compreender.

— Você sabe, eles teriam que falar sobre como ele morreu — Kingsley disse em um tom de voz baixo — e eles não querem que isso se espalhe.

— Muitos bruxos morreram antes no Torneio Tribruxo. É por isso que ele parou de acontecer. Deviam ter pensado nisso antes de ressuscitá-lo.

Jogou o jornal na lata de lixo. Era só um monte de papel inútil. Devia ser a edição mais fina que já tinha saído da gráfica.

Não foi a isso que Kingsley se referiu, mas eles não tocaram mais no assunto pelo resto da semana.

Era uma sexta-feira à noite e Tonks tinha ficado presa no trabalho por causa do idiota do Proudfoot, que tinha lotado a sua mesa de relatórios e informes, enquanto todos os seus colegas iam para casa ou para um bar beber. O Ministério estava praticamente vazio, com exceção do vigia noturno no átrio, e ela precisou sair pela saída de visitantes já que todas as lareiras foram lacradas por segurança e não era possível desaparatar de um dos prédios mais importantes da Grã Bretanha.

Precisou respirar fundo enquanto a cabine telefônica elevava-se para que o seu cabelo ficasse em uma tonalidade que sua mãe consideraria aceitável. Não é como se os trouxas não tivessem tinta para cabelo, mas ela realmente odiaria estuporar um bêbado. Assim que chegou à altura do chão, abriu a porta vermelha da cabine estreita e apressou-se para o beco na lateral.

Aparatou direto na sala de estar da casa dos seus pais. É, ela ainda morava com os seus pais.

Ela teria se mudado para um apartamento em Londres se Charlie não tivesse ido trabalhar na Romênia, Bill ido para o Egito, Penny se mudado para os Estados Unidos... Bem, se seus amigos não tivessem saído do país. Kingsley era o seu amigo, mas seria um caos dividir apartamento com ele. No final das contas, era mais fácil continuar na casa dos seus pais.

Antes que pudesse subir as escadas e ir para o quarto, sentiu uma presença na poltrona que estava contra a janela. Virou a varinha que segurava em mãos e apontou-a na direção do móvel. Se fosse sua mãe, arrancaria a varinha da sua mão, mas ela não era do tipo que dormia no sofá esperando que sua filha chegasse.

— Eu poderia ter te matado no mesmo instante em que aparatou.

Reconheceu a voz antes mesmo que a varinha à sua frente se acendesse em um simples Lumos não verbal. Por alguns segundos, piscou os olhos, e então pensou que alguns feitiços eram ótimos para serem usados em um duelo, apesar de não terem sido criados com esse objetivo. Ela podia simplesmente cegar o oponente por alguns segundos...

— As proteções dessa casa são decepcionantes para uma auror do Ministério — concluiu Alastor Moody, resmungão como sempre.

Ela teria respondido debochada como sempre fazia, mas foi pega de surpresa pela aparência do ex-auror.

— O que aconteceu com você? — Tonks perguntou.

Por que a sua voz precisava ser tão histérica? Por que a metamorfomagia não podia mudar a sua voz também?

Moody estava muito pior do que se lembrava. Podia contar as suas costelas de tão magro que estava, suas bochechas estavam fundas, enormes olheiras embaixo dos olhos. O seu olho falso, a propósito, parecia emperrado em uma só direção, em vez de girar aleatoriamente como sempre fazia.

— Fui sequestrado um dia antes de ir a Hogwarts — ele respondeu — O bastardo me manteve em cativeiro por quase um ano para usar o meu cabelo na poção polissuco.

Quando soube que o aposentado auror ia ensinar em Hogwarts, sentiu um pouco de pena pelas crianças, só de lembrar-se de como foi tê-lo como seu tutor no programa da Academia de Aurores, mesmo que ele fosse o melhor.

— Mas não é por isso que eu estou aqui, pare de me olhar assim — ele ralhou.

— Certamente não veio para criticar as proteções da casa — Tonks retrucou.

Embora, se tratando dele, fosse bem possível.

— Vigilância constante, Nymphadora!

Pelo menos ele não gritou, ou teriam que enfrentar a sua mãe muito furiosa.

— Não me chame de Nymphadora — ela reclamou, mesmo que ele nunca lhe desse ouvidos.

— Sente-se.

Era bem audacioso da parte dele agir como se a casa fosse dele, mas ela apenas revirou os olhos e decidiu não discutir, sentando-se ao seu lado.

— Sabe o que aconteceu no Torneio Tribruxo? — perguntou Moody, apoiando as mãos na sua bengala.

— O que os jornais disseram — respondeu Tonks.

— Profeta Diário — ele desdenhou — O que sabe então?

— Que a primeira tarefa teve dragões, a segunda foi no lago, a terceira eu não soube de nada. Só que um aluno morreu — ela respondeu.

Rita Skeeter tinha desaparecido completamente dos tablóides. Tinha escutado alguns jornalistas do Profeta considerando abrir uma investigação, em vista do desaparecimento de Bertha e a morte de Crouch. Por fim, souberam que a mulher tinha decidido tirar férias de um mês depois do Torneio. "É compreensível" eles tinham dito entre si, sombriamente.

— É aí que eu quero chegar — Moody apontou — Em nenhum momento se perguntou o porquê de eu ter sido sequestrado um dia antes de ir a Hogwarts.

— Você não parecia querer falar sobre isso — ela defendeu-se.

— Vim justamente para falar sobre isso.

Maluco.

Não sabia o porquê de ainda tentar entendê-lo.

— Um Comensal da Morte que fugiu de Azkaban — disse Moody.

— Quem? Sirius Black? — ela perguntou.

— Não. Essa fuga não foi noticiada porque ninguém percebeu.

Aquilo era um escândalo tão grande que não sabia como que o Profeta não tinha noticiado na primeira capa do jornal.

— Bartemius Crouch Jr — ele continuou.

— Crouch teve um filho?

Moody virou o seu olho bom na sua direção, parecendo impaciente.

— Eu não sou uma revista de fofocas, Nymphadora — repreendeu-a — Leve isso a sério.

Sentiu um formigamento em sua cabeça que indicava que seu cabelo tinha mudado de cor. Provavelmente estava vermelho de sua raiva contida. Apenas mordeu a língua e concordou com a cabeça.

— Sim, Crouch teve um filho — Moody respondeu — Ele foi condenado pela tortura de Alice e Frank Longbottom. Estava em Azkaban até que a mãe dele o tirou de lá, fazendo-se passar por ele. A mulher morreu, o corpo foi enterrado e Crouch manteve seu filho sob uma maldição Imperius trancado no porão de casa.

— Bom, pelo menos sabem como ele escapou — ela murmurou.

De Sirius Black, não tinham uma pista desde que ele fugiu de Hogwarts. E não tinham a menor ideia de como ele pôde fugir sem ajuda.

— Agora, Crouch Jr conseguiu fugir do pai durante a Copa Mundial — ele continuou — Ele se passou por Alastor Moody por todo esse tempo.

— Por que ele faria isso? — perguntou algo distraída.

Lembrava-se de ter sido chamada pelo Ministério de madrugada para capturar os tais baderneiros na Copa, mas o jogo mesmo não tinha visto. Nunca entenderia como o Ministério não considerou pôr aurores de prontidão em um evento tão grande quanto uma final.

Olho-Tonto hesitou e parecia que tinham enfim chegado ao cerne da questão.

— Estava a mando de Voldemort — ele disse.

Sentiu orgulho de si mesma por não ter estremecido ao escutar o nome. Moody não gostaria nada disso.

— Pensei que ele estivesse morto? — ela perguntou.

— Dumbledore nunca acreditou que ele tivesse morrido e eu também não. Ele só desapareceu. Deu sinais nos últimos anos, mas é claro que você não deve ter prestado atenção nos boatos.

Sentiu um tom de repreensão em sua voz.

— Que boatos? A demissão dos professores? O desaparecimento de Bertha Jorkins? Harry Potter como quarto campeão? — Tonks retrucou, azeda.

— Dumbledore foi bom demais em esconder as coisas — seu mentor resmungou para si mesmo — Voldemort invadiu Hogwarts no primeiro ano de Harry Potter. Estava atrás da pedra filosofal que Flamel pediu a Dumbledore para guardar. Se lembra da invasão a Gringotes?

Como poderia não se lembrar? Bill, apesar de estar no Egito na época, não falou de outra coisa em suas cartas. Isso mudou o sistema de segurança do banco drasticamente.

— Sim, eu me lembro. Nunca pegaram o invasor e ele nunca levou nada — respondeu com precisão.

— Boa memória — ele demonstrou aprovação — Era a pedra filosofal que estava guardada. Ela foi movida no mesmo dia para Hogwarts.

— Mas ele não conseguiu — ou não estariam tendo aquela conversa.

— Não. Potter o impediu.

Com 11 anos? Já tinha escutado muitas histórias sobre o garoto, mas ainda era surpreendente.

— Voldemort tinha possuído o professor de DCAT. Então Quirrell morreu e ele voltou a vagar por aí como fez nos últimos anos, procurando por outro corpo para possuir — disse Moody — E então, no ano seguinte, a Câmara Secreta é aberta.

— Pensei que fosse apenas um mito — respondeu Tonks.

"Se bem que todos achavam que as criptas eram também" guardou esse pensamento para si mesma.

— Todo mito tem um fundo de verdade. Desconfie de tudo — Olho-Tonto a instruiu — Parece que o diário de Voldemort infiltrou-se no material escolar de uma primeiranista.

Ela soltou um som esganiçado antes de se conter, mas o olho falso virou-se em sua direção, parecendo emperrado.

— Diário? — repetiu — Voldemort tinha um diário?

— Onde ele guardou suas memórias de como abrir a Câmara e possuiu uma garota de 11 anos para que fizesse isso por ele.

Falando daquele jeito ríspido, a ideia de que um bruxo das trevas escrevesse um diário já não era tão engraçada.

— Desculpe — murmurou.

— Maldição! Será que poderia me dar um copo de água? — Moody parecia incomodado.

Não surpreendeu-se com a sua atitude exagerada e levantou-se do sofá.

— Você é uma bruxa ou não é? — escutou-o reclamar.

Do que ele não reclamava, afinal?

Em vez de beber como ela esperava, assim que retornou, ele pegou o copo de sua mão e tirou o olho falso da órbita.

— Olho-Tonto! Isso é asqueroso! — ela reclamou.

— Aquele bastardo... — Moody resmungou, sacudindo o copo para lavar o falso olho — Meu olho nunca mais foi o mesmo depois daquilo.

Alguns segundos depois, ele apenas tirou o olho de dentro do copo e o encaixou novamente. Tonks fez uma anotação mental para jogar aquele copo fora.

— Onde paramos? — ele chamou a atenção dela, pondo o copo em cima da mesa de centro.

— Diário — ela respondeu.

— Potter o impediu novamente. Nenhuma criança morreu. E então você já sabe o que aconteceu no ano seguinte: Sirius Black fugiu de Azkaban.

— E Harry Potter o enfrentou — não permitiu que ele terminasse de falar —, mas ele fugiu.

— Potter o ajudou — ele disse com casualidade.

— Ele o quê?

Moody pareceu satisfeito com a performance de seu falso olho e ajeitou-se com dificuldade na poltrona, por causa da perna de madeira.

— Black é inocente. Pettigrew armou tudo — ele disse.

— Pettigrew está morto.

Era um caso muito conhecido, e tornou-se ainda mais dois anos antes com a fuga dele.

— E deixou para trás só o dedo? — o auror soltou um grunhido que parecia de deboche — Que conveniente.

Sempre levou em muita consideração o que ele tinha a dizer, mas eram muitas informações e ele não dava detalhes. De qualquer forma, não era sempre ele que dizia que era para desconfiar de tudo e todos? Talvez estivesse ficando senil.

— Dumbledore acredita na inocência de Black e eu também acredito. Pettigrew está vivo, então obviamente Black não o matou — disse Moody — Potter disse que Pettigrew estava lá na terceira tarefa.

— Em Hogwarts? — perguntou Tonks com cautela.

— A terceira tarefa foi um labirinto com obstáculos, e no centro estaria a taça tribruxo. Só que a taça era uma chave de portal. Pelo que Dumbledore me disse, Voldemort precisava do sangue de Potter para conseguir um novo corpo. Foi sorte o garoto ter saído vivo, o outro não teve a mesma sorte.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, um esperando que o outro falasse.

— Por que está me contando essas coisas? — a metamorfomaga perguntou por fim.

— Porque eu te treinei. Eu te conheço. Sei do que é capaz. Quero que saiba que o Ministério se recusa a acreditar em Dumbledore, então Fudge não fará nada — respondeu Moody —, mas não podemos ficar parados.

— Nós?

— Uma organização potencialmente ilegal e secreta.

— Não é secreta se você está me contando.

Ele deixou um sorriso de canto que mais parecia uma careta aparecer.

— Acredita no que disse ou acha que estou louco? — perguntou Moody.

— Você sempre esteve louco, mas...

— Se você recitar qualquer frase de conto de fadas trouxa, eu te oblivio.

Ela apenas sorriu travessa.

— Bem, então vamos — ele levantou-se.

— Vamos? — repetiu, perdendo o sorriso — Olho-Tonto! É uma da manhã!

— E daí? Já tivemos missões em horários piores.

Ela cruzou os braços, ainda sentada no sofá.

— Está bem — ele cedeu, revirando os olhos — Terá uma reunião. Vou te buscar no Ministério amanhã.

— Tá bem, _papai_.

Moody trotou com a sua perna de pau até a porta da casa.

— Vigilância constante, Nymphadora. E dê um jeito nesses escudos — ele a repreendeu novamente.

— Não me chame de...

Ele fechou a porta antes que pudesse completar a frase.

Tonks recostou-se no sofá, exausta. Aquele tinha sido um longo dia e não esperava que terminasse assim.

Tinha mesmo acontecido ou foi só um sonho? ****


	2. 1995 - II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks vai à reunião da Ordem da Fênix.

Acordou levando uma enorme bronca de sua mãe por ter adormecido no sofá, e com um doloroso torcicolo no pescoço. Era difícil de virar a cabeça sem gemer de dor e não era como se, no escritório caótico dos aurores, ela pudesse manter-se olhando para a frente o tempo todo.

Foi apenas mais um dia daqueles. O máximo de movimentação que teve foi quando Robards a mandou investigar uma denúncia de sequestro no Beco Diagonal, que acabou sendo apenas um mal entendido.

Observar os aurores tentando determinar o paradeiro do notório assassino Sirius Black apenas a lembrava das palavras de Moody naquela mesma madrugada.

_"E deixou para trás só um dedo? Que conveniente"_

— Os relatórios te prenderam aqui? — Kingsley puxou assunto, despertando-a de seus pensamentos.

— Alguém realmente decide se tornar auror por causa da papelada? — Tonks perguntou, fazendo uma careta ao girar o pescoço alguns graus para o lado.

— Você parece não ter dormido nada.

Ela abriu a boca para comentar sobre Moody, mas então se conteve. Se soubesse que Olho-Tonto a visitou, perguntaria qual tinha sido o motivo. Ou se deixasse claro que ainda estava em contato com o ex-auror, estaria na mira dos aurores do Ministério quando eles fossem procurar os contatos mais próximos de Dumbledore. Seria o primeiro passo mais lógico a se tomar, já que Fudge temia represálias.

— Proudfoot realmente lotou a minha mesa — disse por fim — Aquele idiota deve achar que é braço direito de Scrimgeour.

Não era exatamente uma mentira.

— Pegam no seu pé porque é uma das novatas — Kingsley disse, como se ela já não soubesse.

— E por ser mais jovem, mulher, e por acharem que só sirvo para evitar desperdício de poção polissuco — Tonks retrucou.

Sentia muita falta da época em que Moody era o chefe dos aurores. Nada contra Scrimgeour, mas as coisas eram diferentes. Pra começo de conversa, ele odiava que perdessem tempo preenchendo as papeladas, enquanto que Scrimgeour questionaria qualquer vírgula fora do lugar.

— Pelo menos hoje terminamos mais cedo — ele tentou encontrar o lado positivo da situação.

Não foram escalados para aquele final de semana, então teriam algum descanso. As coisas eram relativamente calmas no escritório, mas se algo acontecesse, seriam informados e teriam que voltar imediatamente, o que raramente acontecia.

— Vai fazer alguma coisa esse fim de semana? — Kingsley perguntou.

"Ah, nada demais, só vou entrar em uma organização super secreta" pensou.

— Talvez eu vá fazer uma visita ao meu pai na BBC — Tonks respondeu — Faz tempo que não vou lá.

Seu pai trabalhava na BBC Nine O'Clock News.

Antes de entrar em Hogwarts, vivia indo para a sede da emissora, e ficava plantada na frente da televisão esperando começar o jornal. Se lembrava-se bem, ele tinha trabalhado na mesma noite em que o mundo bruxo enlouqueceu e começou a comemorar a queda de Voldemort. Imaginava o quanto que os aurores tiveram que trabalhar naquela noite...

Depois que entrou pra Academia de Aurores, esteve tão ocupada que nunca mais fez uma visita. Como devia estar o velho Jim McGuffin? Ele costumava inventar umas previsões meteorológicas que deixava a todos loucos.

— E você? — ela devolveu a pergunta.

— Ficar o dia todo na cama soa uma ideia tentadora — ele lhe deu uma piscadela.

Moody não lhe perguntou o seu horário no dia anterior, mas, considerando que era _o_ _Moody_ , não ficou surpresa ao vê-lo parado no átrio do Ministério da Magia. As pessoas que saíam para o horário de almoço e as que chegavam para o turno da tarde não podiam evitar um olhar na estranha figura cheia de cicatrizes, de olho falso, perna de madeira e uma enorme bengala que estava mais para um cajado.

Ele torceria a boca para qualquer um que chamasse verbalmente de bengala e usava aquele pedaço de madeira para mais do que apenas caminhar. Já o tinha visto afastar inimigos apenas batendo aquela coisa no chão.

Ele tinha estilo, não podia negar.

— Vai ficar parada aí o dia inteiro? — Olho-Tonto a repreendeu — Nós temos hora!

— Eu tô morrendo de fome — Tonks reclamou.

Revirou os olhos prevendo segundos antes o momento em que ele começaria a bradar sobre aurores terem que enfrentar fome, frio e privação do sono em missões durante guerras. Antes o responderia que não estavam em uma guerra, mas considerando os últimos acontecimentos, estavam bem próximos de uma.

Assim que saíram do Ministério, o ex-auror a fez rodar por várias ruas aleatórias, sempre olhando para trás, como se estivessem sendo perseguidos. Isso não a surpreendia em absoluto, mas chegou um momento em que suas pernas começaram a reclamar e ela começou a ficar estressada.

— Chega, Olho-Tonto! — Tonks exclamou — Estamos andando há horas! Essa tal reunião não tem horário não?

Moody chiou para ela, o seu olho falso girando para todos os lados, à procura de algum perseguidor. Ela cruzou os braços e levantou uma das sobrancelhas, esperando por uma resposta.

— Leia isso aqui — ele tirou um pedaço de pergaminho rasgado do bolso de sua capa e ergueu a varinha, como se estivesse lhe dando cobertura.

Revirando os olhos, ela desdobrou o pergaminho e reconheceu a letra cursiva de Dumbledore. Já tinha visto o diretor escrever muitas cartas enquanto a fazia esperar para falar com ela sobre alguma detenção ou coisa do tipo. Lembrava-se da vez em que ele concluiu que as detenções não faziam a menor diferença para ela e a fez ajudar o professor Kettleburn em vez disso.

 _A sede da Ordem da Fênix encontra-se no Grimmauld Place, número doze, Londres_.

— Decorou? — perguntou Moody apenas alguns segundos depois, impaciente.

— Sim, eu...

Antes que pudesse terminar de falar, ele tirou o pergaminho de sua mão e apontou a varinha, fazendo-o pegar fogo rapidamente.

— Feitiço Fidelius. Não queremos que isto caia em mãos erradas — ele disse, antes que pudesse perguntar.

— Não sabia que Fidelius funcionava com a escrita — murmurou.

Era mesmo uma boa ideia confiar a segurança deles a uma pessoa depois do que aconteceu na guerra anterior?

— Queria ver tentarem tirar a informação de Dumbledore — escutou Moody resmungar, como se fosse legilimente, e foi obrigada a concordar.

Entraram em um beco próximo e ele pôs a mão em seu ombro, fazendo-os aparatar. Ainda aparataram umas duas vezes mais para "despistar" quem quer que os estivesse seguindo. Por um momento, Tonks temeu que algum dos dois estrunchasse. Então Olho-Tonto pareceu dar-se por satisfeito e eles começaram a caminhar apressados por um parque cheio de trouxas.

Era uma boa ideia que a sede fosse próxima de trouxas. Comensais da Morte não pensariam nessa possibilidade. E, se pensassem, não havia nada que pudessem fazer. Se Fudge não queria acreditar no retorno de Voldemort, talvez fosse mais vantajoso para eles atuar pelas sombras.

Alastor caminhou em direção a um conjunto de casas iguais e com aparência de antigas. Uma placa de rua no cruzamento apontava para "Grimmauld Place". Não se atreveu a fazer perguntas. Assim que eles prostraram-se em frente aos números 11 e 13, ele bateu a bengala dele no chão. Tonks esperou por alguns segundos antes que o número 12 começasse a surgir no meio das duas casas, espremendo-se como o Nôitibus Andante entre dois ônibus.

— Eu amo magia — não pôde evitar suspirar.

Moody não deu-se o trabalho nem de revirar os olhos, arrastando a sua perna em direção aos dois degraus da frente. Ele não tocou a campainha, apenas saiu abrindo a porta.

— Olho-Tonto, não acho que essa seja... — ela começou a dizer.

Olhou ao redor, levando uma mão para a sua nuca, incomodada, mas ninguém prestava atenção neles. É claro que não, já deviam estar dentro da área de restrição do feitiço. Moody deixou a porta aberta atrás dele e não esperou por ela para adentrar a casa.

Tonks buscou a sua varinha dentro do bolso da capa e entrou atrás dele, fechando a porta com uma batida fraca. O corredor estava escuro e havia apenas uma fraca luz no final do corredor e perguntou-se se não tinha nenhuma vela ou lâmpada para acender ali.

— Lu... — tentou acender a ponta da varinha.

— Aqui não, Nymphadora — escutou a voz de Moody de algum canto.

Era algum tipo de teste?

Estava pensando em talvez deixar o seu cabelo em um tom fluorescente para que pudesse enxergar o chão sem chamar a atenção, que devia ser a razão para ele pedi-la para não acender a varinha — vai ver ele queria matar a todos do coração com uma entrada triunfal e dramática como vivia fazendo com ela, ou ele não confiava naquela casa, apesar de ter sido Dumbledore quem lhe falou de lá —, quando a sua perna deu de encontro com algo duro no meio do caminho. A próxima coisa que sabia era que suas costas bateram contra o chão de madeira e tinha algo pesado em cima de si.

— _Lixo! Sangues ruins! Mestiços imundos! Ralés!_ — alguém do lado esquerdo gritava.

Considerando que já tinha jogado o cuidado pelos ares, Tonks acendeu a varinha, como devia ter feito desde o começo e então viu que era o que parecia a perna de um trasgo oca que estava em cima de si. Jogou-a para o lado, enojada, e então girou a varinha para descobrir que era um quadro que berrava como se ela tivesse matado a sua mãe.

— _Kreaaaaaaaaacher!_ — ao estender a vogal, a sua voz ficou aguda e deixou-a quase surda.

Escutou passos vindos do andar de baixo, ao mesmo tempo em que um elfo doméstico aparatava no hall de entrada.

— Kreacher está aqui, minha senhora...

Uma porta abriu-se em algum lugar.

— Sai da frente! — uma voz exclamou ríspida, empurrando o elfo para o lado sem o menor cuidado.

— _Kreaaaaacher, tire-os da..._

Fosse o que fosse, a mulher do quadro não pôde terminar de gritar, pois os dois homens conseguiram correr a cortina à frente da moldura. Talvez aquelas cortinas tinham algum feitiço silencioso que abafava os gritos dela, ou algo sonífero para que...

— Temos que dar um jeito nesse quadro — o homem da voz amargurada disse.

O outro homem pareceu notar que ela ainda estava sentada no chão.

— E aí, beleza? — ela cumprimentou, tentando fingir naturalidade.

Ia matar Olho-Tonto quando o visse... Ele a deixou plantada ali!

— Uma mãozinha? — ele perguntou, esticando o próprio braço em sua direção.

— Isso seria adorável, obrigada — respondeu, pegando na sua mão.

— Como disse que se chamava mesmo? — o outro homem perguntou.

E então olhando diretamente para o rosto dele, iluminado pela luz que saía da sua varinha, foi que entendeu de quem se tratava.

— Sirius Black — disse Tonks.

O homem que a ajudou a levantar-se ficou tenso, a sua mão indo em direção ao bolso da sua calça, provavelmente à procura de sua varinha.

— Nymphadora!

Ela rosnou, virando o rosto para a sua direita.

Moody aproximou-se dos três, a bengala marcando os seus passos.

— Não me chame... — Tonks tentou protestar, mas foi interrompida pelo mentor.

— Vamos antes que os outros quadros resolvam participar da reunião — ele rosnou, antes de afastar-se — Estamos muito atrasados!

— E de quem é a culpa? — ela retrucou, mesmo sabendo que ele a ignoraria.

Dando um outro olhar a Sirius e o outro homem, ela decidiu seguir Moody e deixar aquela conversa para depois.

Atrás da porta aberta, escadas davam para o subsolo da casa. Gemeu antes de dar o primeiro passo, tomando cuidado para não tropeçar e rolar escadaria abaixo. Seria uma excelente primeira impressão.

Aquela casa enorme e aterrorizante não tinha sala de jantar?

Escutou o som de conversas paralelas antes mesmo de poder ver as pessoas que ocupavam o que parecia ser uma cozinha muito antiquada. Francamente, por que a cozinha ficava no porão? Distraiu-se olhando ao redor, até que escutou uma exclamação:

— Nymphadora!

Que crime ela tinha cometido enquanto estava na barriga da mãe para precisar passar por isso todos os dias?

Teria reclamado se não tivesse reconhecido os cabelos ruivos.

— Bill, o que está fazendo aqui? — ela perguntou.

Era verdade que tinha sido mais próxima de Charlie, já que estudavam no mesmo ano, mas não tinha como ser amiga de um Weasley e não conviver com os outros.

— Acho que é meio óbvio, não é? — ele respondeu de bom humor — Tinha tirado licença de Gringotes para poder ver a última tarefa, então meio que vi as coisas acontecerem.

— Entendo.

— Charlie não conseguiu tirar licença dessa vez, mas ele vai nos ajudar lá da Romênia. Mas e você?

— Moody.

Era uma simples palavra bem explicativa.

— Você é a protegida dele? — Bill disse em tom de troça.

— Eu não preciso de ajuda pra chutar a sua bunda.

As conversas foram interrompidas quando Dumbledore, que ela recém notou que estava sentado na cabeceira da mesa, levantou-se. Os bruxos que estavam de pé tomaram cadeiras para si, e a professora McGonagall precisou convocar uma ou duas cadeiras a mais para que todos coubessem na mesa.

Eram muitos bruxos, Tonks não pôde deixar de admirar-se. Conhecia Mundungus, Emmeline e Héstia de vista, além dos três Weasleys presentes. Foi enquanto dava uma observada ao redor que os seus olhos encontraram-se com os de Kingsley. Ele apenas exibiu um sorriso debochado em sua direção, antes de voltar a prestar atenção em Dumbledore.

Apesar de sentir-se levemente indignada por não ter desconfiado, sentiu-se também aliviada de saber que não seria a única auror infiltrada no Ministério.

— Acredito que as apresentações ocorrerão em seu devido tempo — disse Dumbledore, depois de pigarrear — Esta será a sede permanente da Ordem da Fênix, onde todas as reuniões acontecerão.

— Que lugar é este? — perguntou Héstia, mostrando-se interessada.

— A casa de meus pais — respondeu Sirius com um tom sombrio.

Ninguém ousou perguntar.

— O ministro não acredita que Voldemort — algumas pessoas estremeceram, mas Dumbledore não deu importância a isso — tenha retornado. Isso significa que o Ministério não tomará qualquer atitude e será apenas questão de tempo para que a situação piore, exatamente como da última vez. Por isso convoquei vocês aqui. Precisamos agir e proteger aqueles que precisam de nós. Todos vocês concordaram em lutar, é hora de agirmos.

Mundungus pareceu afundar na cadeira e Tonks perguntou-se o porquê do bruxo estar realmente ali. Um homem com o cabelo da cor de palha trocou um olhar sombrio com Emmeline. Eles já se conheciam, e se Tonks fosse chutar, diria que eles eram da Ordem da Fênix original, assim como Moody.

— Bem, temos três assuntos importantes a tratar — Dumbledore voltou a se sentar — Primeiro, precisamos vigiar aos Comensais da Morte para sabermos quando Voldemort entrar em contato.

— Os Comensais mais influentes são mais prováveis — disse Moody — Não vamos perder tempo com Crabbe e Goyle, não somos tantos. A não ser que tenha descoberto uma maneira de uma pessoa estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo.

Pelo olhar que Sirius trocou com o homem que a ajudou mais cedo, eles pareciam ter algo a dizer sobre isso.

— Quem sugere? — perguntou Dumbledore.

Tonks percebeu que estranhava a ausência do professor Snape. Apesar da fidelidade da professora McGonagall, era sempre o professor de poções que respondia às perguntas do diretor.

— Malfoy, é claro — respondeu Moody sem hesitar — Yaxley também é muito influente. Não estou certo quanto a Nott, mas MacNair trabalha no Ministério e os irmãos Carrow eram particularmente sadistas.

— Não acho que MacNair vá ser útil — opinou Emmeline — Ele é só um carrasco.

— E quanto a Avery? — um homem com o cabelo de cor de palha sugeriu.

— Concordo — disse Héstia.

— Então temos Malfoy, Carrow, Yaxley, Nott e Avery? — perguntou Dumbledore apenas para confirmar e recebeu acenos de cabeça aprovadores.

— Eles não se atreveriam a comunicar-se em plena luz do dia — disse Moody, a quem todos pareciam levar muito em consideração a sua opinião — Podemos tentar pôr alguns feitiços, mas com os escudos deles...

Tonks sentiu o olhar do auror em cima de si e sentiu a crítica subentendida de que um Comensal da Morte tinha escudos melhores que os da casa dela.

— Então pessoalmente é a melhor chance de conseguirmos informação — concluiu o homem ao lado de Sirius.

— Se conseguirmos — Mundungus resmungou e então encolheu-se sob o olhar insatisfeito de Olho-Tonto.

— Eu sugiro duplas. É perigoso demais alguém ir sozinho, por mais capacitado que seja — disse Moody.

— Isso inclui você, Olho-Tonto — Tonks retrucou.

Ele resmungou. Se estivessem sozinhos, não duvidava que ele talvez argumentasse que tinha sido sozinho que preencheu metade das celas de Azkaban. Não é que duvidasse da capacidade dele, só não subestimaria a capacidade dos Comensais.

— Sim, sim. Contudo, os Comensais da Morte não são os únicos que precisamos vigiar — Dumbledore disse — Harry Potter está na casa dos tios dele e, apesar da casa contar com algumas proteções há anos, eu receio que elas não sejam mais suficientes.

— Albus, você me garantiu na época que se Harry morasse sob o teto dos tios dele... — o amigo de Sirius começou a falar.

— Voldemort fez um ritual para conseguir o seu corpo de volta. Nesse ritual, ele usou o sangue de Harry — o diretor explicou, fazendo algumas pessoas ofegarem horrorizadas. Molly empalideceu e o seu marido pegou na sua mão para tentar acalmá-la — Por essa razão, não temos como ter certeza de que as proteções o manterão longe, caso tente invadir Privet Drive.

— Disse que eram três pautas — Arthur tentou mudar de assunto.

— Severus me contou que, agora que retomou o seu corpo e entrou em contato com antigos Comensais da Morte, Voldemort está interessado em uma coisa — Dumbledore permitiu a mudança de assunto.

Ali estava a menção que estava esperando.

— Ele está atrás de uma profecia — ele continuou —, a verdadeira razão pela qual foi atrás dos Potters e tentou matar Harry. Um Comensal da Morte escutou parte da profecia, mas não tudo, e considerando os seus incontáveis fracassos, Voldemort quer a profecia completa.

— Está no Departamento de Mistérios? — perguntou Kingsley.

— Exatamente.

— Ele seria louco se tentasse invadir o Ministério — comentou um bruxo sentado ao lado de Héstia.

— Seria se Fudge acreditasse que ele voltou — murmurou Tonks, mas foi escutada mesmo assim.

— Ele não invadirá ele mesmo, mandará os outros fazerem por ele — disse Moody, impaciente — Então é isso? Temos que vigiar Malfoy, Yaxley, Carrow, Avery e Nott. Temos que montar uma guarda no corredor do Departamento de Mistérios. E temos que cuidar da segurança de Harry Potter até o final do verão.

Dumbledore concordou com a cabeça.

— Se alguém fora do Ministério estiver fazendo guarda no corredor do Departamento de Mistérios... — Emmeline tentou dizer, mas Arthur a interrompeu.

— Qualquer pessoa que fizer guarda no corredor, vai chamar a atenção — ele disse.

— Bem, existem feitiços desilusórios e capas da invisibilidade — Moody replicou — Isso não será um problema.

— Precisamos decidir quem irá vigiar o quê e quando.

Emmeline Vance pegou um pergaminho e começou a separar os grupos. Não era tão diferente das vezes em que Tonks teve que pegar um mandado para prender alguém ou revistar alguma casa, especialmente durante a época das batidas.

— Todos poderiam cuidar da segurança do garoto, da profecia e vigiar os Comensais — opinou um bruxo mais velho que não falou durante toda a reunião.

— Eu não acho que o garoto seja prioridade — disse o homem ao lado de Emmeline, recebendo alguns maus olhares — Não me entendam mal, mas se Dumbledore disse que tomou as suas precauções, seria errado de minha parte imaginar que...?

— Não — o diretor respondeu com tranquilidade — Arabella está cuidando dele.

Uns oito bruxos pareciam saber de quem ele estava falando, os que não sabiam não perguntaram.

— Precisamente — o bruxo tomou a resposta de Dumbledore como argumento — Se fosse feito um rodízio entre três de nós, enquanto os outros...

Se tinha algo que Tonks odiava mais do que papelada, era burocracia.

Geralmente seguia as ordens que eram dadas por Scrimgeour e outros aurores mais velhos, não participava das decisões de rondas. Moody, ao seu lado, parecia tão entediado quanto ela.

— Eu empresto a minha capa, Podmore — escutou-o dizer a certa altura ao bruxo de cabelo cor de palha.

— Então Weasley, Podmore, Shacklebolt, Vance, Jones e Tonks farão a vigília no corredor do Departamento.

Ela olhou para cima ao escutar o seu sobrenome ser dito por Emmeline.

— Fletcher, Diggle e Doge vão se alternar em Privet Drive. Vamos alternar na ronda aos Comensais da Morte ou cada dupla cuida de um? — ela levantou o olhar do seu pergaminho.

— Não vamos complicar as coisas — disse Bill —, a não ser que sejamos reconhecidos.

Por um momento, imaginou se Charlie estivesse ali. Ele estaria tão entediado quanto ela. Nem sabia quando foi a última vez que falou com o dragonologista, só sabia que ia enviar um berrador para ele por não ter avisado que tinha voltado para uma das tarefas do Torneio.

— Por que não traz as crianças para cá? — Sirius perguntou a Molly, respondendo a algo que ela devia ter dito que Tonks não prestou a atenção — A ideia é que Harry venha um pouco antes das férias de verão acabarem e a casa tem muito espaço.

Ela olhou para o marido, parecendo indecisa.

— Mas não seria incômodo? — perguntou.

— De forma alguma!

Ele parecia satisfeito demais da casa não estar vazia para alguém poder considerar que seria um incômodo.

— Preciso ir. Cornelius quer falar sobre a administração da escola — disse Dumbledore a certa altura, parecendo exausto — Enviarei uma coruja para avisar sobre a próxima reunião.

Tonks levantou-se junto com os outros bruxos. Alguns despediram-se rapidamente, indo atrás do diretor. Sentindo-se levemente culpada, aproximou-se de Bill.

— Ei, o que eu tenho que fazer? — ela murmurou para ele.

Ele pareceu engolir uma gargalhada.

— Céus, você e Charlie nunca tomaram jeito — comentou, bem humorado.

— Estou morrendo de fome! — ela tentou defender-se — Alastor me fez caminhar por horas para "despistar" perseguidores.

— Ficará quarta-feira à noite na vigília do Departamento — Kingsley surgiu atrás dela — e ficará de tocaia na casa dos irmãos Carrow com Lupin.

— Quem é Lupin? — perguntou Tonks.

Ele indicou o homem que conversava com Sirius e Arthur do outro lado da mesa.

— Não sei se as duplas vão ser fixas. Quem sabe um dia me põem com você — Bill deu um empurrão de leve com o ombro.

— Você bem que gostaria — ela sorriu — Estavam todos aqui?

— Não. Arabella Figg, o irmão de Dumbledore, Hagrid e Snape não vêm às reuniões — ele respondeu.

— Mundungus pode ser muito útil vigiando a Travessa do Tranco — opinou Kingsley — Arabella é um aborto, então não há muito que possa fazer. Aberforth é dono do Cabeça de Javali, os contrabandistas gostam de passar por lá. Hagrid está em uma missão para contatar os gigantes. E Snape está como infiltrado.

— É claro que está — disse Tonks, sem impressionar-se — Vai fazer os contatos do Egito, Bill?

— Na verdade, eu vou voltar. Vou trabalhar no Gringotes do Beco Diagonal.

Isso sim a impressionou.

— Algum motivo além de um bruxo das trevas ter ressurgido?

— Não sei do que está falando — Bill desconversou — Acho que Black quer falar contigo, ele não para de olhar para cá.

Podia imaginar o porquê.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • No primeiro capítulo de "Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal", há um jornalista do telejornal chamado Ted que anuncia sobre as corujas estarem por toda a parte durante o dia e dá um sorriso misterioso. Isso fez surgir uma teoria dentro do fandom de HP de que esse Ted seria Ted Tonks, o pai da Tonks. Nessa fanfic eu sigo esse headcanon.  
> • Eu pesquisei sobre telejornais que existiam em 1981, quando aconteceu a queda de Voldemort, mas só achei de canais grandes como a CNN e a BBC, em vez de um canal de menores proporções, que era o que queria. Então só restou usar a BBC Nine O'Clock News.  
> • Jim McGuffin é o meteorologista trouxa que aparece também no primeiro capítulo de Pedra Filosofal. Em português, o seu nome foi traduzido para Jorge Mendes.  
> • Na biografia do Remus no Pottermore, é mencionado que as vigílias que eles faziam na casa dos Comensais da Morte aconteciam durante a noite.  
> • Em "Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe", Snape menciona que os irmãos Carrow não procuraram por Voldemort, o que significa que eles não foram presos após a Primeira Guerra Bruxa.  
> • A profissão de Emmeline Vance nunca foi mencionada, então eu a pus trabalhando no mesmo departamento de Amelia Bones.  
> • Moody tinha uma capa da invisibilidade (provavelmente feita de pelo de sêminviso), e isso é mencionado em "Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix". Ele a empresta para Sturgis Podmore e para Mundungus Fletcher também. É possível que outros integrantes da Ordem da Fênix tivessem capas da invisibilidade para poder espiar o Departamento de Mistérios. Arthur Weasley usava uma quando foi atacado por Nagini.


	3. 1995 - III

Dois momentos na vida em que Nymphadora Tonks foi cruelmente enganada.

Primeiro momento: quando ela decidiu se tornar auror. Pensou que levaria a vida com mais emoção do que de fato estava levando. Papeladas não eram emocionantes nem para corvinos.

Segundo momento: quando Moody invadiu a sua casa e a fez entrar em uma sociedade secreta. Não tinha nada de emocionante em ficar apoiada na parede do corredor do Departamento de Mistérios escondida sob uma capa da invisibilidade madrugada adentro.

Devia ser por esse motivo que a média de idade dos integrantes da Ordem da Fênix era de sessenta anos. Isso era uma droga, já que significava que ela era a mais nova de todos ali. Entre ser conhecida como “protegida do Moody” e usar o cabelo de cores chamativas, ninguém parecia levá-la a sério.

O Salão Comunal da Slytherin tinha os tijolos pretos esverdeados igual ao corredor do nível 9? Foi o único salão comunal que ela nunca conseguiu entrar em seus anos como estudante. Já tinha escutado falar que tinha uma vista direto para o Lago Negro, mas quem se importava? O Salão Comunal da Hufflepuff era do lado das cozinhas!

_— Eu tenho certeza de que você não se chama Sirius Black — foi o que ouviu quando aproximou-se do grupo conversando._

_Assim que a viu, Arthur inventou uma desculpa para afastar-se e deixar o trio a sós._

_— O quê? — ela franziu o cenho._

_Aqueles anos em Azkaban tinham o deixado caduco?_

_— No corredor eu perguntei qual era o seu nome e você disse “Sirius Black” — respondeu o foragido._

_Ele esperou a reunião inteira para dizer aquilo?_

_— Você é um idiota._

_Sirius soltou uma risada asmática que podia ser culpa do tabaco ou dos anos preso._

_— Entendi o porquê você é a protegida do... — ele comentou, como se fosse um elogio._

_— Não sou protegida de ninguém — ela o interrompeu antes que concluísse a frase._

_— Conhecendo a sua mãe, eu acredito. Você deve se lembrar do Remus, ele já me ajudou a cuidar de você quando era criança._

_Era exatamente como quando um parente distante reaparecia depois de mais de 5 anos, esperando que você se lembrasse de quem ele é, mesmo que você tivesse só 4 anos quando o conheceu._

_— A minha mãe te deixou cuidar de mim? — perguntou Tonks._

_Não era um cenário que podia imaginar._

_— Acho que é por isso que ele estava lá. Andrômeda nunca me deixaria sozinho contigo — ele respondeu, pensativo — Algo sobre ser uma má influência._

_Um “Você parou em Azkaban, então acho que sei o que quer dizer” quase escapou de sua boca, mas pensou que seria grosseiro demais, tinha praticamente acabado de conhecê-lo._

_— Prazer, eu sou a Tonks — decidiu virar-se na direção de Remus, em vez disso._

Escutou o som de uma cadeira caindo, sobressaltando-a. Enfiou a mão por dentro da capa, tateando o bolso até encontrar a sua varinha. Aquela poderia ser uma estratégia de distração para atraí-la na direção do som e deixar a passagem para o Departamento de Mistérios livre.

“Não no meu turno” ela pensou consigo mesma.

_— Você não se lembra dele? — Sirius pareceu surpreso por um momento._

_— Desculpe-me, você saiu no Profeta Diário também? — perguntou dissimuladamente para Remus, embora estivesse olhando para Sirius, de braços cruzados — Não sabia que estava na convenção de criminosos fugitivos._

_— Ele foi preso por atravessar fora da faixa — o seu primo retrucou debochado._

_— Pelas Barbas de Merlin! Temos um maníaco entre nós._

Não puderam conversar muito depois disso, já que Moody estava saindo e ela nunca dispensaria uma aparatação acompanhada se pudesse.

_— Tchau, Bill! — ela estava olhando para trás enquanto caminhava pelo corredor e acenava para o ruivo animadamente._

_E é óbvio que ela esqueceu-se completamente da maldita perna de trasgo._

_— Sangues ruins! Traidores do sangue!_

_— Foi mal! — Tonks gritou por cima da voz do quadro, antes de apressar-se para a saída._

Moody estava silencioso pelo caminho, o que era algo raro vindo dele. Lembrou-se que ele apenas perguntou a ela o que tinha achado da reunião, cabeceado e logo depois ela estava em casa.

Ela suspirou, olhando outra vez para o relógio no seu pulso.

5 da manhã.

Os inomináveis eram os primeiros a chegar no Ministério. Já havia uma quantidade suficiente deles para que não fosse mais um risco deixar o corredor sem vigilância.

Cuidadosamente, ela esticou as pernas e então levantou-se do seu canto, ainda escondida sob a capa da invisibilidade. Assim que entrou no elevador vazio, guardou o tecido no bolso da capa e apertou no botão do nível 2.

Agora o desafio seria não cair no sono durante o trabalho.

— Primeiro dia difícil?

O quartel general ainda estava vazio, com exceção de alguns madrugadeiros, então não precisavam se preocupar tanto com a discrição.

— Você já teve a sua vigília? — Tonks perguntou de volta, imaginando o quão destruída estava, mesmo que tentasse disfarçar com a metamorfomagia.

— Não, acho que só semana que vem — respondeu Kingsley.

— Eu te odeio.

Ele soltou uma risada rouca.

— E hoje você ainda tem outra vigília — ele lembrou-a.

Ela estaria de guarda junto com Lupin para ficar de olho nos irmãos Carrow.

— Acho que vou pular o almoço e dormir um pouco — Tonks resmungou.

Dois dias seguidos era brincadeira, mas ela sabia que não podia reclamar, ou pareceria fraca. Talvez um pouco de cafeína ajudasse, costumava ajudar.

— Quando é a próxima reunião para falar sobre...? Você sabe — ela perguntou.

— Provavelmente sábado, como foi antes — ele deu de ombros.

Então eles viram Dawlish entrar no quartel e resolveram continuar com as suas tarefas para não levantar suspeitas. No horário de almoço, quando foi para os alojamentos tirar uma soneca, viu alguns aurores ao redor de um mapa da Ásia. Agora que estavam na Ordem, perguntava-se onde que Kingsley ia dizer que Sirius Black estava escondido. Vietnã? Nepal?

Seria engraçado ver aquilo de perto, mas teria que se contentar com os relatos, já que não estava na equipe de buscas. Talvez o Ministério da Magia não a considerasse uma pessoa confiável, talvez até mesmo sua casa estivesse sendo vigiada naquele exato momento, apesar de não terem contato com Sirius desde que ele foi preso.

Moody já tinha dado o endereço de onde seria a casa dos Carrow, mas Tonks pensou que a melhor ideia seria ir a Grimmauld Place após o expediente. Não tinha pisado na casa desde a reunião de sábado, mas era onde Sturgis e Dedalus se encontraram antes de irem vigiar a casa dos Nott na segunda-feira.

Fazia muito tempo desde que esteve ali pela última vez, então é óbvio que ela esqueceu-se que não podia tocar a campainha e esqueceu-se também do maldito porta guarda-chuva no corredor de entrada.

— Você não tinha que fazer guarda hoje? — perguntou Sirius, parecendo estar de mau humor.

Estranhou que ele estivesse usando uma jaqueta e ainda era verão, como se estivesse a ponto de sair quando ela chegou, mas ele não seria tão imbecil a esse ponto.

— Bom, eu não combinei onde me encontrar com o seu amigo, então...

Ele deu um tapa na própria testa, parecendo xingar a si mesmo por um segundo.

— O que houve? — perguntou, confusa.

— Esqueci de te falar — disse Sirius — Então, o Remus não vai poder hoje, então aquele seu amigo, Bill, se ofereceu para te acompanhar na vigília.

— Ele não vai poder? — repetiu.

Que ótimo jeito de começar.

Ela que precisou passar a noite em claro vigiando o Departamento de Mistérios e agora teria que passar mais uma noite em claro seguida vigiando a casa de Comensais da Morte, mas o senhor Remus Lupin é quem não estava disposto.

— E por que não ele vai poder? — perguntou, sentindo a irritação causada pela falta de sono.

— Coisas da Ordem — ele tentou desconversar.

— Eu sou da Ordem — viu-se na obrigação de lembrá-lo.

— E não é porque você é da Ordem que sabe de tudo que acontece na Ordem, não é? — ele ficou na defensiva.

— Atrapalho?

Tonks não escutou quando Bill chegou. Qualquer pessoa conseguia ser mais discreta do que ela quando chegava em Grimmauld Place. Deu uma olhada no relógio de pulso, já estava ficando tarde e ela ainda queria comprar algum hambúrguer para comer antes de aparatarem.

— Vamos logo com isso — ela disse, esfregando o rosto com as mãos.

— Se você quiser eu posso ir sozinho e... — antes que ele pudesse terminar de falar, foi interrompido.

— Não — disse Tonks, um pouco brusca — Vamos.

Saiu sem despedir-se de Sirius. No meio do caminho, entrou em uma lanchonete para comprar hambúrgueres, mas foi Bill quem se ofereceu para pagar, e ela não estava com vontade de discutir.

— Como você tem dinheiro trouxa no bolso?

Ela estava de melhor humor depois de devorar um hambúrguer, os dois já estavam posicionados entre as árvores da floresta que circulava a casa dos Carrow, sob a luz da lua cheia. Não entendia qual era o lance dos Comensais da Morte de sempre morarem próximos de florestas, isso só facilitava para eles se esconderem e espionarem.

— Eu trabalho no Gringotes, não é? — disse Bill, como se fosse óbvio — E o papai sendo obcecado pelos trouxas... Bom, você aprende a manter sempre dinheiro trouxa para emergências.

— Uma boa emergência — ela ajeitou-se, estava sentada de costas para a casa enquanto o amigo estava ajoelhado ao seu lado, observando por cima da sebe — Sua mãe deve ter amado que você voltou para Londres. Tem tentado te convencer a ficar desde que estávamos no último ano em Hogwarts.

— Escolhi um bom momento para voltar — respondeu o ruivo, o rosto ficando um pouco sombrio — Percy foi um idiota com meus pais.

— O que aconteceu? — ela não estava sabendo sobre isso, não tinha muito contato com a família desde que Charlie e Bill foram para o exterior.

— Ele foi promovido ao gabinete do ministro. Papai não ficou animado, é claro, o ministro quer mantê-lo em vigilância por causa de Dumbledore. Então eles brigaram, você pode imaginar como foi. Percy saiu de casa, cortou todos os laços conosco.

— Que imbecil.

Não dava para acreditar que alguém pudesse ser tão babaca tendo uma família tão boa quanto os Weasleys eram. Imaginava como teria sido se sua mãe tivesse tido uma família tão amorosa. Quanto a ela, não poderia reclamar sobre os pais que teve, eles a amavam muito e tentavam demonstrar isso o máximo que podiam.

— Mamãe não para de chorar e papai fica irritado toda vez que mencionam o nome dele — disse Bill.

— Vou me lembrar disso.

Se ela tivesse uma caneta com ela, teria anotado na palma da mão, mesmo que acabasse sumindo com o suor.

— E o que a sua mãe achou sobre você entrar para a Ordem? — ele perguntou, tentando mudar de assunto.

— Essa é uma história engraçada... — comentou, desviando o olhar.

Ela não tinha contado.

— Nymphadora! — Bill demonstrou espanto, não demorando muito para entender — O que sua mãe pensa que você está fazendo?

— Batidas no Ministério? — ela mais perguntou do que afirmou, nem tinha se preocupado em esclarecer suas dúvidas — Olha, mais da metade da Ordem da Fênix original morreu e ela conheceu muita gente de lá. Eu não acho que ela gostaria de saber que a sua filhinha está dentro.

— Mas você é auror.

— É, seria mais uma pauta para discutirmos no jantar, mas ela se acalmou ao ver que eu lido mais com papeladas do que confrontos reais.

Ele negou com a cabeça.

— Não vai conseguir enganá-la para sempre — a alertou — Nunca conseguimos.

— Eu sei, só estou tentando ter um pouco mais de sossego — ela encostou a cabeça na sebe, fechando os olhos.

Estava tão cansada...

Quando abriu os olhos, estava na cama de um quarto que não era seu.

Demorou apenas alguns segundos para entender o que estava acontecendo, deu um pulo na cama, procurando por um relógio, até lembrar-se que tinha um no seu pulso. Ainda era cedo, bem cedo. Isso era bom, a última coisa que precisava era estar atrasada outra vez.

Quase voltou a deitar-se, mas não estava no seu quarto. Não reconheceu onde era, levantou-se e olhou pela janela, só então entendeu onde estava. Tinha dormido na ronda, então só tinha três opções: estar em casa — o que ela não estava —, estar em Grimmauld Place — a vista do lado de fora não era de Londres — ou estar n’A Toca.

Já tinha dormido n’A Toca antes, mas não naquele quarto.

A porta abriu-se silenciosamente e Bill pôs a cabeça para dentro.

— Eu dormi, não foi? — ela perguntou, retoricamente.

Ele entrou, parecendo tomar o máximo de cuidado possível para que o chão de madeira não rangesse sob seus pés e então fechou a porta atrás dele.

— E a sua mãe não sabe que eu estou aqui, não é? — ela voltou a perguntar.

— Eu pensei que se levasse você para sua casa, sua mãe começaria a fazer perguntas, já que eu não sou um auror, e você me mataria — Bill explicou — E não queria te deixar em Grimmauld Place, achei que não gostaria muito da ideia.

Seria uma ideia estranha. A única pessoa que morava naquela casa era Sirius Black, e não é que pensasse mal dele, mas mal se conheciam e a única vez que se falaram foi após a primeira reunião e na noite anterior quando tiveram um pequeno desentendimento.

— Eu pensaria que fui sequestrada — respondeu.

Não era exatamente mentira, aquela casa era tão igual a tantas casas de bruxos das trevas que já teve que visitar antes no trabalho. Bom, não foram tantas assim, mas algumas.

— É melhor eu ir, quero passar em casa antes de ir ao Ministério — ela disse.

Os dois saíram do quarto tomando o máximo de cuidado possível. Ela fez uma careta ao ler “Percy” na placa da porta. De todos os quartos, ele tinha que colocá-la justo naquele?

— É o que tinha — Bill respondeu em um sussurro, entendendo a sua expressão.

Sempre esquecia que Charlie e Bill dividiam quarto.

Tonks segurou o corrimão da escada, tentando não tropeçar no próprio cadarço. Se ela caísse, acordaria a casa inteira. Bill foi atrás dela, já que a escada era um tanto estreita e não dava para ficarem lado a lado, já preparado para segurá-la caso escorregasse.

— Bom dia, Nymphadora. Bom dia, William.

Os dois paralisaram no último degrau da escada e viraram o rosto para ver Molly Weasley com as mãos nos quadris, parada perto da porta da cozinha.

— Bom dia — respondeu Tonks, sem conseguir raciocinar direito.

— Não é o que você está pensando — disse Bill, ao mesmo tempo — Tonks dormiu na ronda e eu não podia levá-la para a casa dela.

— Estou começando a pensar que era melhor ter me levado para a minha casa.

— Vai ficar para o café, querida? — perguntou a Srª Weasley, ignorando o desconcerto deles, mas ainda sorridente demais.

— Não, eu vou para casa antes de ir para o trabalho, mas obrigada, Molly.

Ela conseguiu livrar-se fácil demais, mas imaginava os questionamentos que Bill teria que suportar da sua mãe. Assim que aparatou no seu quarto, percebeu que teria que passar pelos mesmos questionamentos, já que sua mãe parecia já estar esperando-a.

— Passou a noite fora de novo — não era uma pergunta.

— Adoraria conversar, mas estou atrasada — disse Tonks, pegando uma muda de roupa qualquer para ir até o banheiro tomar um banho.

— Nymphadora, você está saindo com alguém? Você passou duas noites seguidas fora de casa, não nos deu notícias! Poderia ter escrito uma carta, poderia ter mandado um patrono, poderia ter simplesmente dito que estava viva!

— Eu sou uma auror, mamãe — ela disse, tentando ignorar o seu nome — Você sabia que eu teria que atender chamadas no meio da noite e passar algumas noites acordadas.

— O que tanto você tem tido para resolver? — Andrômeda cruzou os braços — O que tem tanto acontecido no Ministério?

Não soube o que responder.

— Nymphadora...

— Não me chame de Nymphadora.

— Por um acaso, isso tem alguma coisa a ver com Moody invadindo a nossa casa?

Ela odiava como sua mãe era inteligente.

— Do que está falando? — tentou se fazer de desentendida.

— Não minta para mim.

Por um segundo, pensou em dizer que estava namorando com Charlie só para o assunto ser deixado de lado, mas desistiu ao ver o seu olhar.

— Eu entrei para a Ordem da Fênix — ela disse.

Sua mãe parecia que ia ter uma síncope. Ela pôs a mão no próprio peito, como se estivesse sentindo um ataque cardíaco vir, e procurou com a outra mão pela sua cama para poder sentar-se.

— Mãe, não começa — pediu, fechando os olhos.

— Você vai arriscar a sua vida e nem falou comigo antes sobre isso? Nem perguntou a minha opinião? — ela começou mesmo assim — Nymphadora, você praticamente acabou de se formar como auror, não tem experiência o suficiente. Você só tem 22 anos!

— Estive em treinamento desde que saí da escola. E eles precisam de alguém jovem, a maioria ali tem 60 anos de idade — tentou brincar.

— Isso não tem a menor graça! Você não tem ideia de como as coisas eram da primeira vez que Você-Sabe-Quem esteve no poder!

— Certo, e a sua sugestão é que eu fique parada e de braços cruzados?

— Seria pedir demais que minha filha se mantivesse a salvo?

— Seria, considerando que a sua filha é uma auror.

Escutou passos vindo das escadas. Como sempre quando elas começavam a discutir, seu pai intervinha.

— O que houve? — perguntou Ted, entrando pela porta aberta do quarto.

— Fale com ela, Edward! — Andrômeda implorou, como sempre fazia — Sua filha está querendo se matar!

— Você é sempre tão dramática — Tonks revirou os olhos — Olha, eu tenho que ir trabalhar, falou? Nos vemos de noite.

Ela pegou a muda e deixou os seus pais sozinhos conversando.

— Não dê as costas para a sua mãe! — escutou a voz de sua mãe reclamar.

Se dependesse dela, discutiriam pelo resto do dia e nunca chegariam a um acordo porque nenhuma das duas mudaria de ideia, mas era da sua vida que estavam falando.

Nunca ficou de braços cruzados quando seus amigos estavam em perigo em Hogwarts, e não faria isso agora, gostasse a sua mãe disso ou não.


End file.
